


A Hunt in The Woods

by AngryMortal



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bitchslapping, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cabins, Chases, F/F, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Panic, Serial Killers, Torture, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMortal/pseuds/AngryMortal
Summary: You (a female btw) and your friends venture out into the Red Forest in search of the Huntress, who is said to lie deep in the Red Forest. The goal of your group is to capture footage of this monster who captures little girls who disappear without a trace. You confidently accepted the invite to this journey, not knowing what sort of trouble you were getting in.





	1. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You (a female btw) and your friends venture out into the Red Forest in search of the Huntress, who is said to lie deep in the Red Forest. The goal of your group is to capture footage of this monster who captures little girls who disappear without a trace. You confidently accepted the invite to this journey, not knowing what sort of trouble you were getting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give feedback, scrubs.

The tall pinetrees of the Red Forest towered overhead as you, Cameron, Mark, and Sean drove on the rigged and bumpy dirt road.  You've been on the road for hours; pine tree after pine tree flew by, giving you a kind of calm feeling. The wilderness was so quiet and peaceful. It was only noon and the skies were clear, but it was still very cold out. The weather forecast did call for a heavy blizzard to start next week. ' _We can't take forever to do what were going to do here'_ you thought to yourself, knowing you wouldn't want to have to drive on these dirt roads through a raging, relentless blizzard. But then again, Mark's Jeep has been through conditions that some monster trucks would probably not be able to go through. Golf Ball sized hail, pouring rain (some partially flooded areas), mud slides, and snow that went up to your knees. Mark calls his Jeep the Millennium Falcon because it was a piece of junk, but it made it through tough situations. You looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He did have looks similar to Han Solo... and maybe a little Chewbacca. He was tall and buff, brown shaggy hair and a smile that would make everyone go wild, even men. You've known Mark since you were kids, you practically grew up together. He's always been a leader and in tough situations he would always try to bring out the best of everything and lead everyone to success. Even today on this trip me, him, and his two friends are taking to try and get video footage or some sort of evidence of the feared Huntress, who killed men and ate little girls... or at least villages in the nearby villages told us that, but you would believe it. Countless families have died, and many little girls have been stolen and never returned. It is very odd, but a psycho will do anything to satisfy their needs.

"(y/n), are we there yet? You're the one with the map." Cameron's obnoxious remark broke you from your thoughts. Sometimes you just wanted to hit that prick upside the head. He's obnoxious, rude, and a total douche to everyone. He was also very sexist which bothered you the most considering you were the only girl on this trip. If you got a dollar for each sexist remark or joke you've heard him say **EVER** , you'd be rich. Why the hell is he a friend of Mark's? Not to mention, he had horrible hygiene. You have been plugging your nose this whole drive, but the smell of B.O still lingered in your nose, and it was too cold out to open any windows. You could even tell the other guys were slightly disgusted by his poor hygiene.

"Only a few more hours." you replied through gritted teeth. You never get so boiled up this easily, but Cameron is just someone special. ' _No officer'_ you thought  _'I swear he hit himself with a crowbar. Repeatedly.'_   You looked down at the map, shooing away the sweet thought of being able to end the life of that sexist bastard. It would be a long time till you reached where the cabin should be. The map said that the cabin of the Huntress lies at the heard of the red forest. You all planned to stop at a clearing shown on the map 5 miles from the cabin. You would set up the camp there and stay there so you could find out more about this ruthless killer.  _'Would this all be worth it though? What if were all just digging our own graves here, just to get some silly footage of a murderer and hope to live to tell the tale.'_ You shook away all of the worries. Although they may be true, you knew what you were doing. You've broken into the school before to hang out with friends to graffiti various surfaces and smoke... which you normally did not take part in. You're better than that. Breaking into a normal old cabin should not be much different though. Who knows? Maybe all you've heard about this monster is a story that is just told to children so they brush their teeth and clean their room. 

Knowing the drive would take at least 2 more hours, you put on your headphones, put on some music, and closed your eyes so you could drift off to sleep. It would be best to get as much rest as possible, it is going to be a long night. 

 

 

\-----

 

You woke up in the middle of the woods. Tall pine trees surrounded you and there was a deer looking at you not too far away. White snow was pelting down onto you and the bitter cold made you begin to shiver and chatter your teeth; you have never felt so cold in your life. "Hey! (y/n), over here!" you turned to see Mark standing outside the open door of a large cabin, with huge wooden beams and a glowing, comforting light shining through the windows.  _'Some warmth would be nice'_   you thought. You began to run over to him through the harsh blizzard, finding the cabin was drifting further and further away, and the wind and snow began to blow harder into your face, almost making it impossible to get to the cabin. "Mark!" you yelled "Wait!!" It was no use though. The cabin was now out of sight and you found yourself just running towards nothing in the cold, heavy snow storm. Suddenly you tripped over a rock and found yourself faceplanting into the powdery, cold snow. A mixture of pain from your ankle and cold from the snow overwhelmed your body and you found yourself beginning to tear up from the pain. You looked up and a shadowy figure was looking down at you, humming a sweet lullaby that both calmed you yet scared you at the same time. "Wh-who are you?" you murmured through your tears. The shadow did not reply, they just slowly raised their axe above your head, still humming the same lullaby. They raised it again and brought it down onto your head with great force.

 

\-----

 

"(y/n), wake up." you jolted awake and saw Sean shaking your shoulder from the back seat. "We're here. Sorry to wake you." he finished quietly. You smiled at Sean. He has always been so sweet but so quiet, you've only known him personally for a month but he has been in many of your classes in the past and he would always help you with some problems you could never wrap your head around; back in your freshman year, you and him won the science fair together doing a project on 'whether or not stupidity is genetically inherited' and somehow a lot of the teachers really found it interesting. 

"It's okay, I'm glad were here at least." you said as you opened the door and jumped out of the Jeep. It was such a nice day out, it was hard to believe that in a week there would be a snowstorm coming down over the area. That thought brought you back to your bizarre dream.  _'It was so cold'_ you thought, suddenly feeling a chill as if the cold from the dream was really here, _'and I was there all alone until Mark came. But then... that shadow. Who could that have been?'_ You pushed away your thoughts. It was just a silly dream. Every human has dreams, and they're all very weird. That dream was a prime example of a weird dream. You reached into the back of the jeep and pulled out your tent, sleeping bag, and backpack so you could begin setting up where you were going to sleep. You looked around the clearing for a nice place to pitch your tent, it was not too hard to find one though because there were many flat areas where tents could easily be set up on. You assumed that people have camped here in the past, perhaps on the same mission you and your friends currently were on. 

You pitched up your tent and set up your sleeping bag inside. After all of this you went and sat down on a log next to Mark, who had his sketchbook out and seemed to be drawing the wilderness around them. You peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at the drawing. You saw that he was also including all of the tents in his drawing and Sean and Cameron drinking their beers. "Nice drawing." you told him because you began to feel awkward because of the silence. Mark has always been such a tough guy but drawing always brought out the soft, vulnerable side of him that most rarely ever see. He was also just good at art in every from and didn't even have his own style, he just went with it and you always found that cool about him. He soon finished it completely and smiled at his creation before looking over at you. "This is such a beautiful forest." he said. 

"It really is." you replied, "It's hard to believe the one were looking for could live in a place surrounded by so much beauty yet commit such horrible acts." 

"Yeah. It's crazy." he sighed. We then both sat there in silence, watching the orange fire crackle as it danced and flickered sparks every which way. Fire has always been so interesting; the way it moves, the sounds it makes, the heat created by it, and the light. Who knew something so beautiful could cause so much damage to villages and forests. You continued to watch it sway and flicker but the smell of burgers and hot dogs filling your nostrils drew you away from the fire. You turned around and a whole buffet of burgers and hot dogs were covering the table and your mouth began to water. Immediately you rushed over to the old, wooden, picnic table and had your seat and started your feast. 

 

\-----

 

After the delicious meal you began to ready your hiking pack with various supplies for your journey to the Huntress' cabin deep in the Red Forest. You packed a flashlight, map, compass, granola bars, water, and a rope just incase you fall down a cliff or something of that nature. You also made sure to put on a heavy jacket, some hiking boots, and a beanie to keep yourself warm during the trip. Seeing that you were ready you exited the tent and went out to see the guys, who were already setting up for the recording. Cam was on recording duty, Mark and Sean were narrating and you were in charge of the map and knowing where you all were going. You pulled out your map and waited with the guys as they did all of their silly tests, which honestly you believed they just used as freetime to mess around and be guys. Cameron then saw you and rolled his eyes, "You women take forever to get ready."

You frowned, disturbed by his sexist comment, then you came up with an idea and smirked. "We just hope you men will leave without us."

Sean laughed and Mark did as well and you could tell Cameron was defeated.  _Score one me!_ You thought with a grin. After the guys have had their fun, they began their recording and walked through the woods, you following along in the back. "We are deep in the Red Forest looking for The Huntress, who kills men and eats little girls." Mark began, "It is said that her cabin lies in the center of the dense Red Forest, hidden from the surrounding villages. She is described as a tall muscular woman in a rabbit mask." As Mark kept talking you looked down at your map to make sure you were on the right track. The center of the woods was marked with a cute smiley face sticker you slapped on there. You realized how big the map was and couldn't help but feel worried you and your group would get lost. You shook away the thoughts. You had to stay focused.

 

\-----

 

Dawn came and the sun began to rise, bringing some light to the woods. You were finally able to make some sense of your surroundings, so you were no longer clumsily tripping on small rock or running into bushes. _Have we been walking that long?_ You thought, looking over at the sunrise and then back down at the map and seeing that there should only be a mile left of walking. Your head ached and your feet were tired. You said a silent prayer that hopefully the Huntress was actually a kind woman and would let you all in to have some food and maybe a nap. Nearly this whole trip you wondered what the Huntress looked like, she was described as tall, built, and wearing a rabbit mask, but you couldn't help but wonder if she even had a face under that mask. This trip could be your chance to find out. You looked ahead and saw a small cabin, a nice, comforting light shining through the windows. "That must be it." You whispered, feeling a sense of fear wash over you at the sight of what should be the dwelling of a murderer, but you could tell the guys were thrilled to have come upon the cabin. Cameron hastily took a step forward but Mark grabbed his shoulder to stop him and whispered, "I see movement in there... she's home. Take out the camera." Cameron obeyed and swiftly lifted the camera. Sean looked anxious so you smiled at him, hoping to bring some light to the situation, but he still looked apprehensive. Mark turned to all of you "This is it guys. You ready? We have to be extra quiet with this."

"I'm gonna hang back, keep an eye out for you guys while you're in there." You said quietly, hoping Mark wouldn't get mad at you.

"Pussy." Cameron mumbled, a frown on his face, but Sean giving him a nasty glare sure changed up his mood. Mark nodded to you, giving you the go-ahead to hang back. The guys gathered up and began to quietly walk on the side of the cabin towards the front door, which seemed old and rusty at its hinges and the door handle was covered with dirt... and blood. A shiver ran down your spine as you watched the guys turn that doorknob and walk into the cabin with the camera up and rolling. You moved away from the cabin and sat down beside a nearby tree and waited in the silent forest for them to come out of that cabin. It felt like they were in there forever it seemed... you must have been waiting out there for an hour. You began to worry but your worries washed away as soon as you saw Mark, Sean, and Cameron head out of the front door together, but they looked rushed and even terrified. Before you could even ask why they were so terrified Mark yelled "RUN!" and he ran right past you, running faster than you've ever seen him run. Without thinking, you followed along because you were able to sense that you all were now in danger. You picked up your pace, trying to catch up to them but immediately after you sped up a tree root stopped you and you came down onto the ground with a thud and a sharp pain pierced your ankle. You screamed in agony from the sudden, searing pain in your ankle. "SEAN!" he was the only one in sight, so you called to him. You grunted as he ran back and helped you up and put your arm over his shoulders. 

"RUN, C'MO-" his scream stopped him mid-sentence and he immediately plummeted into the dirt with you and he let out another blood curdling scream. 

"Whats wrong?!" You tried getting up but as you were trying to get up you saw a hatchet lodged deep into his back. Your heart sank as you saw that he wasn't breathing and tears immediately filled your eyes. Blood as pounding in your ears and you felt sad yet angry.  _What monster would kill so mercilessly?_ You thought, beginning to sob and rest on top of Seans cold body, the sharp pain still aching in your ankle. You heard footsteps and looked up to find a tall figure walking towards you with a large axe in her hands and she looked down at you. Your eyes were too blurry to make anything out and it was still too dark to make anything out of what this figure looked like. The last thing you remembered was being picked up by this figure before you blacked out.

 

\-----

 

You heard the crackle of a fireplace nearby and the stench of meat and burnt wood filled the air. Your eyes immediately fluttered open at these unfamiliar sounds and smells and you found yourself in a large house, perhaps a cabin, with a large table in front of you, a fireplace, and a staircase not too far away. You shook the sleepiness from your eyes and struggled a bit and found you were tied to a beam in the cabin. You looked down and your hands were tied behind you, same as your legs. You struggled again and the pain from your ankle made you wince in pain so you quit your struggling. "Hello?" you called, hoping for once of your friends to answer, but no one answered. The only answer was the sound of the front door swinging open, letting a cold breeze flow into the house making you shiver at its touch. The door then closed and you heard loud footsteps coming in your direction. You struggled once more and immediately once you started a tall individual entered the room you were in. A large axe in their hands and a rabbit mask covering their face.  A shiver ran down your spine as she looked over at you blankly, placing her axe down on the table. "You..." you murmured, anger suddenly swelling up in your body, "you killed Sean, you bastard!" The woman, who you assumed to be the huntress, just stood there. She sat down at the table and took out your backpack and zipped it open, spreading its contents out on the table. "HEY! Don't touch that! That's my stuff!" you struggled a bit as she lifted up your map, looked at it for a moment. "You better put that down! I'll turn you in to the cops!" She looked up at you and ripped the map in half and threw the pieces onto the floor. You pulled against your ropes as if to jump at her, " **LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF** -" as you lashed out the rope pressed against your ankle and you winced in pain and let out a small groan. You gritted your teeth and looked up at her as she started walking towards you. "You... fucking piece of shit... you're going to regret every moment of this. Every word you say and thing you do I **can** use against you in a court and you'll get **sooo** much prison time." She stood in front of you and smiled. She shook her head and grabbed you by the chin.

"You? You're a little one. How did you get here in the first place?" You jumped a bit at her loud voice and you even heard a Russian accent behind all she said.

"That map you ripped up has all the answers, dickwad." Her smile grew and she pressed her strong hand against your neck, making you struggle for breath. 

"Quiet little one."

"FUCKING MAKE ME YOU PRICK!" you yelled, almost forgetting the hand against your neck. She pressed harder though and you began to find yourself gasping for breath. She pressed harder and harder until she finally stopped, leaving you having a coughing fit in front of her, helpless and in pain. She turned towards the table and grabbed your water bottle and opened it. She took a sip out of it and then looked back down at you. She held your silver water bottle out towards you, aimed for your mouth and tried forcing you to drink some. You immediately spat out the water onto you, and the bottle fell out of her hand and she growled. She drew back her hands and brought it back in to land a slap across your face and your face burned from the slap; this woman had incredible strength.

"Think before you do, little one." 

"Don't... call me... little one..." you coughed and looked up at her. She only smiled and turned to walk away from you, leaving you on the beam with the fire still crackling and the pain of the slap still stinging your face. 

 

 

 


	2. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress has full control over you now, because you are worried of having to face death if you disobey her orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many of you have been waiting some time for this chapter to finally release. Right after I made the first chapter I began working on the keyword outline for the second one, but other life responsibilities got in the way. School got busy and family issues happened, I in fact went through a rough time. Once things eased up though I did get back into writing and now I'm back! I'm working on other stories as well, but not all of them will be Dead By Daylight related.  
> Frankly, I never expected anyone to like this story, it was more some idea I had in class one day, and I started the outline and artwork for the story. I appreciate that you all loved it and I will try my hardest to release chapters regularly. 
> 
> -Mortal

You began to lose track of how long you have been in the Huntress' clutches, but you assumed it was at least 3 days because you could begin to hear the wind raging outside, showing signs the blizzard was on its way. While you were here you would always drift in and out of sleep, and when awake would watch the fireplace or examine your surroundings in the large, comfortable cabin. The Huntress would usually just watch you hang there while always examining the contents of your backpack; sometimes she would stand in front of you, play with your hair, touch your face, but luckily that was all she would do. Today you woke up cold and found the fire unusually low, no wood nearby in a pile.  _Has she been gone that long?_ You thought, feeling worried you would freeze to death if she didn’t come back soon. It was hard to admit that while you were here she was the only one you could look towards to survive, she provided warmth, water, and rarely food. The only food she's given you so far was your granola bars that were in your bag and a scrap on a rabbit she had the other day because you mentioned you've never had rabbit before. It was astonishing how the Huntress knew her way around the woods so well, knowing safe herbs and berries, where animal herds were, and how to skin an animal to make warm furs. You recalled seeing her bring inside the rabbit she killed. She skinned the fur off of the little thing and put it in what looked like a pile of fur scraps, maybe to make something bigger in the future.

When you would look around the cabin, you found there were some photographs of a young girl sitting on a mothers lap. The mother looked strong, and had a similar body structure to the Huntress, you assumed the woman in those photos was her mother. You asked the Huntress about the woman in the pictures, but she would always frown and walk away or just leave to tend to the fire, completely ignoring your question. You had many more questions to ask this woman in fact, but were too afraid to ask. It seemed like she didn't really like you talking much so you decided to keep quiet so you wouldn't get hurt. It was also hard for her to speak English. From what you could tell, her native language was Russian, but how did she learn English? Question after question came up with this mysterious person.

Suddenly, the door swung open and wind swept into the cabin, making you colder than you were before; you felt relieved when the door finally closed though, the Huntress walking into the cabin. She had wood filling one arm and she held her bloodied axe in the other. You assumed the wood was for the fire, and your guess was correct, because she placed the pile of wood by the fireplace and put more logs onto the fire, giving it renewed energy. She continued this, in and out with more and more wood for the fire. You felt glad she knew to plan ahead for cold blizzards like these, you wondered where she picked up all of these remarkable survival skills. Once she finished her work, she set down her axe on the table, grabbed a rag, and began cleaning the axe. You watched her do this with curiosity, wondering why a heartless person would care so much about being clean. She noticed you watching her and she looked at you with her dark, rabbit mask stare, giving you a chill. "Just watching." You said quickly, hoping she wasn't angry. She shrugged and continued cleaning the axe until it returned to the shining state it started out in. She finished and set her axe by the door where she usually leaves it, then looked back at you. She walked over confidently and stood in front of you. You couldn't help but feel intimidated by how she towered over you like a skyscraper, she must be at least 6'4. She lifted her hand to your head and began stroking her hair as usual, and you flinched at her touch and attempted to pull away, but as always she continued to do it smiling as she did it. You gritted your teeth and decided to confront her, "Stop touching me, asshole." You said, pulling your head away again. She continued though, and you repeated yourself, but louder, "Stop touching me!" She laid her large hand on your right cheek and looked down at you.

“Why don’t you want me to touch you?” She asked.

“You killed my friend.” You snapped back at her, jumping out at her, ignoring the pain in your ankle from the rope rubbing onto it. The Huntress just chuckled and before you knew it she took a quick tug at your hair, bringing you a sharp wave of pain on your scalp. You yelped in pain, and struggled in your ropes for her to let you free. She swiftly let go, and luckily she didn’t take out any hair, but it still hurt like hell. The pain faded, and you looked up at the Huntress who was still standing in front of you, a serious look on her face.

“Quiet and I won’t hurt.” She said bluntly. You could tell she had some trouble with her English, which was understandable. Living in the woods all these years with your main language being Russian and having nobody to talk to must be a combo for bad English. She knew enough though.

“Just don’t hurt me at all and maybe I’ll be quiet.” You mumbled, and she sighed.

“Quiet.” She said after awhile, “I give food if quiet.” She turned and walked upstairs out of your sight, leaving you to hang on the cabin beam as usual.

 

\-----

The next day you woke up with the Huntress standing directly in front of you, staring at you intently and this startled you so you yelped. “God dammit you scared me.”

“You are awake.” She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around you and you could feel her untying you. “You help me bring in wood. Wear jacket on table, follow.” You felt confused but did as she said, you limped towards the table and grabbed the bloodied winter jacket off the table, hesitating before putting it on. You felt tempted to just book it, but you knew you wouldn’t make it out alive if you tried so you just limped after the tall woman trying to suppress whimpers of pain from your ankle. She had her axe in her hand, carrying the thing with ease, and she had a large winter coat on, covered in blood. You tried suppressing the thought on whether or not that was an animals blood or a humans… or both. She led you not too far into the woods where she began chopping wood, letting out a small grunt with every swing. You watched her, and you realized that this woman was strong as an ox, maybe stronger. She already took out that tree, and was moving onto the next. She ordered you to pick up a few logs and pile them beside the cabin and you did as she said, and you could feel her eyes burning in your neck as you walked away so no point in trying to run off. You dropped pile after pile beside the cabin and your limbs started to grow tired and cold and the pain in your ankle grew unbearable. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the Huntress patted your shoulder as a sign for you to follow her into the house and she set her stuff beside the door as usual.

The Huntress turned to look at you and stared, making you confused; finally, she mumbled, “Coat.” You removed your coat and handed it to her, she hung it up, and then grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the table, and sat you down in a chair.

“Um.. you’re not going to tie me up?” You asked, confused on why she wasn’t doing what she would normally do after letting you out of the ropes for a short time, usually to go to the bathroom. She didn’t answer though, she just turned and walked into the kitchen, out of your sight. You just sat there, listening to the wind raging outside; you were relieved you got in just in time before the storm began to pick up. There was a nice,  surprisingly clean tablecloth on the long wooden table, and the chairs were awfully nice as well. Who knew a killer would be so neat and clean in some areas.

After what seemed like forever, the Huntress walked through the kitchen door with 2 plates of meat and some potatoes and set one plate directly in front of you, and kept the other for herself. She sat down in front of you and looked over at you. “Eat. This is reward for work.” Slowly, you lifted your fork and began to eat the food; it felt like so long since you’ve had hot food. You hesitated for the next bite because she was just watching you eat, not even touching her own food. You dove into the food anyways, trying to ignore her curious stare and eventually your food was gone, and so was hers at one point. You both sat in silence just looking at eachother awkwardly. _Should I say something or get up..?_

The Huntress broke the ice with ease, “What is your name?” You froze, not knowing whether or not you should reveal your name to the masked woman. “Your name.” She asked again, more demanding.

You said your name and she smiled and repeated it.

“Beautiful name.” She said with a kindness you’ve never heard in her voice, but you just frowned, trying to keep in mind this woman was a killer. “I am Anna.”

 

\-----

 

The Huntress obviously was beginning to have more trust in you. She would let you sit by the fire whenever she was home and help her with basic chores, this confused you though, but you went along with it. You saw all of this as a chance to buy time for Matt to possibly come save you… eventually; you would just have to play koi until then. You found you and Anna having some deep conversations at times about the wilderness or religion or languages, you even found yourself picking up a few Russian terms from her. She would sometimes hum too which you would find rather odd because it was always to herself when she was doing something as simple as cooking or chopping wood for the fire. You sat by the fire and watched the flames crackle and dance on the charred wood, being comforted by its warmth. Anna was just sitting behind you in her mask, humming quietly to herself which kind of creeped you out but you kept to yourself. There was one question you just had to ask, so you turned around to face her and asked her, “Do you have any family.” Her humming stopped immediately and her expression changed.

“Did.” She murmured, now looking down at her hands and her usual ‘strong Russian lady’ posture became closed and awkward.

“What happened to them?”

She sighed, you could tell that she was trying her best to figure out what she would say. “I never knew Отец, but my Мать did raise me.”

“I-I’m sorry who?” You felt embarrassed asking but you had no idea what she was saying.

“F-father I did not know. Mother raised me. She was kind, taught me forest, how to hunt, how to survive. Died on elk hunt, I lived alone since a child.” She went on about her mother and what she taught her and how she died and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for Anna, losing her mother at such a young age and having to live alone in the woods for so many years.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You told her before turning back to face the fire, trying to avoid more awkward conversation.

“Your friends you were with, what are their names?”

The thought of your friends made your heart sink. “Sean, Cameron and Mark… you killed Sean.” Silence hung in the air after you said that, the only sound was the crackle of the fire. “Mark was the one with the dark brown hair, he’s been my friend for as long as I could remember.”

“Why did you and your friends come?” She asked.

“We heard stories about a tall masked woman deep in the woods that stole little girls and killed people… we wanted to see if you were real and that it wasn’t some dumb tall tale to make children be good and clean their rooms.”

“Your friends broke in. Invaded territory.” You could hear some anger in her voice, so you decided not to reply, in fear of angering her any further. She got up and sat on the ground next to you though and stared at the fire with you. You looked over at her, she was unusually close, but you remained still, looking at her emotionless rabbit mask stare.

“Take off your mask.” You told her, surprised at yourself on how confident you were sounding. The Huntress turned towards you and looked at you a moment before sighing and lifting her hands slowly up to her mask. She removed her mask to reveal her short, dark hair and her dirty face and slightly blacked out eyes. You jumped at the sight of her face, you’ve never seen someone so dirty and with such emotionless eyes. She looked over at you again.

“Why did you want to see this?”

“You always wear that mask.” You replied, still looking at her face, “Why do you always wear it.”

“It reminds me of my mother.” She sighed before putting the mask back on, covering her dirty face once again. You both sat in silence once again, staring at the beautiful fire which was keeping you both warm. You both finished your meals, which were quite delicious, making you feel drowsy and sleepy. You turned to look out the window and saw it was almost dark out. The trees swayed with the raging wind and you could see small snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky. The huntress standing up broke you from the concentration on the storm outside. “Too many questions.” She growled, showing a sudden anger, maybe even frustration. “Sleep on floor. I go hunt.” She turned to walk towards the door and stopped to grab her axe and jacket. Anna turned around to look at you and growled, “Stay. I be back soon.” She then turned back towards the door and exited the cabin. You just sat there for some time, confused on why she left the house when you were untied. This could be your moment to escape, your ankle was even beginning to feel better. You thought to yourself, _Anna usually takes an hour during a hunt… I have some time to perhaps look around the cabin for some proof that this girl exists. I’d love to see the guys’ faces if I were to bring back a bloody hatchet and rabbit mask!_ Powered by your enthusiasm, you quickly limped up the stairs.

 On the top floor there was one room on either side of the hallway. You decided to check the room on the left side because its door was open. The inside of the room smelled of rain, dirt, and another smell that was familiar, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. Inside was a neatly made bed of grass and straw with fur blankets, a bedside table which was obviously handmade, as well as a dresser. As far as you could tell, everything in this house seemed to be handmade, you wondered if her mother taught her that as well. You checked the dresser for anything of interest; inside the dresser there was an assortment of clothing, all of it covered in blood and in various sizes, mostly dresses that seemed to fit younger girls. Your heart sank. You tried to push away any thoughts about the outfits and closed the dresser. You moved onto the bedside table drawer and opened it to find another mask, similar to Anna’s but smaller, meant for a smaller face. When you picked it up you could feel it was made of wood and was painted with homemade paints. Was this a work of art, or the mask of a killer? You pocketed the mask and moved onto the room on the right side with the closed door. You made an attempt to turn the doorknob but to your disappointment, the door was locked. You gave a couple jiggles and pushes but it remained locked. _I should leave while I still can… she will be back any moment I bet._ You limped down the stairs and took the jacket she gave you earlier for extra warmth and limped outside with the mask. You put on the mask and limped through the wind and snow of the blizzard, your adrenaline making it hard for you to even feel the cold. Pain stabbed your ankle but your heart glowed with hope, this horror will be over at last. After ages, you arrived at where you and your friends camped, but nothing was there except 2 police cars, each with it’s own police officer. One officer saw you in the distance, “HEY! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!” He pulled his gun and your heart sank, “NICOLE I THINK THIS IS THE MASKED KILLER WE HEARD ABOUT!” He shouted to his partner, the other officer pulled her own gun.

“Put your hands where I can see ‘em.” She said calmly, “And Nedley, stop yelling.” Terrified and shaking you went to take off the mask and lifted your hands in the air.

“S-stop stop!” You stuttered, “Don’t shoot! I was kidnapped and-“ All of a sudden while you were talking an axe flew into the male officer’s head, and before you could react, an axe hit the other officer in the head. You stood there covering your mouth, your head whirling. You felt like you were about to fall and pass out, but someone came up behind you and snugly wrapped their arms around you.

“I saved you, never run from me again.”

It was Anna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I know it wasn't long but chapter 3 will make up for it, promise.


End file.
